cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
James Earl Jones
James Earl Jones (1931 - ) Film Deaths: *''Dr. Strangelove, or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' (1964) [Lt. Lothar Zogg]: Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else in the world) after his plane drops a bomb that sets off the Soviets' Doomsday Device (We don't see James after the plane drops the bomb, but it's clear that nobody survives). *'[[Deadly Hero (1975)|''Deadly Hero (1975)]]' [''Rabbit]: Shot in the chest by Don Murray shortly after surrendering to him after he held Diahn Williams by knife-point. *''The River Niger'' (1976) [Johnny Williams]: Shot by gang members in front of Louis Gossett, Jr. and Co. after Jones stands up to them for intruding and breaking into Louis' family's house. Gossett later comforts and talks to Jones after the gangsters leave as Jones gives a final speech before succumbing to the bullet wound. *''Blood Tide (Demon Island; The Red Tide)'' (1982) [Frye]: Killed in an explosion when he sets off a bomb to destroy the monster in its cave. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Conan the Barbarian (1982)'' [Thulsa Doom]: Decapitated by Arnold Schwarzenegger on the balcony of his temple as James was trying to mesmerize Arnold. *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983)'' [Darth Vader]: Fatally injured with a barrage of energy by Ian McDiarmid as he kills Ian, he dies shorty afterwards while talking to his son (Mark Hamill). (James provided the voice of the character, while David Prowse appeared under the costume, and Sebastian Shaw played the role after being unmasked. Due to the unusual 'triple-cast' nature of this role, it's listed for all three actors. And in the case of the DVD Special Edition with Hayden Christensen, a 'quadruple-cast' with all four actors). *'Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night (1987)' *''The Ambulance'' (1990) [Lieutenant Spencer]: Stabbed in the chest by one of Eric Braeden's thugs, he is then run over by the ambulance. *''By Dawn's Early Light'' (1990) [Looking Glass General a.k.a. Alice]: Killed in a plane crash when they deliberately crash into Air Force One to stop Darren McGavin from launching a nuclear assault. (Thanks to Darren) *''Clear and Present Danger (1994)'' [Admiral James Greer]: Dies of pancreatic cancer (off-screen) in the hospital; we learn of his death when Harrison Ford gets a phone call informing him. His coffin is later seen being escorted away by various military officers. *''The Lion King'' (1994; animated) [Mufasa]: Trampled to death in a wildebeest stampede after his brother (Jeremy Irons) knocks him off a cliff into the wildebeests' path. He appears as a spirit to his son Simba (Matthew Broderick) afterwards. A similar death scene is shown in a dream sequence in the 1998 straight-to-video sequel Lion King II: Simba’s Pride. (Thanks to Tal) *''Scary Movie 4'' (2006) [Narrator]: Hit by a bus after he walks on-camera while delivering the closing narration. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Alex) *''Jack and the Beanstalk (2009; video)'' [The Giant]: '''Falls to his apparent death while chasing Chloe Grace Moretz, Colin Ford, and Gilbert Gottfried while the lumberjacks chop the beanstalk down. (Played for comic effect) TV Deaths: *The Cay (1974 TV)' [''Timothy]: Dies from debris from a storm after James sheltered Alfred Lutter. *''Great Performances: King Lear'' (1974) [King Lear]: Dies of old age, compounded by heartbreak over the death of his daughter (Lee Chamberlin). *''The UFO Incident'' (1975; TV movie) [Barney Hill]: Dies (off-screen) a few years after the events depicted in the movie; his death is mentioned in on-screen text telling what happened to the people involved in the incident. *''Everwood: Lost and Found'' (2006) [Will Cleveland]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes in his sleep. He does not actually appear in this episode; we only learn of his death when Gregory Smith gets a phone call informing him. (Thanks to Alex) Video Game Deaths *''Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun'' (1999) [General James Solomon]: In the game's Nod campaign, James dies when the space station he is occupying is destroyed by an ICBM launched by Joseph D. Kucan. Notable Connections *Son of Robert Earl Jones *Mr. Cecilia Hart Gallery Jamesearljones.jpg|James Earl Jones in The Ambulance MufasaDeath.jpg|James Earl Jones' animated death in The Lion King Anakinfuneral.png|The burning of Darth Vader's suit In Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Jones, James Earl Jones, James Earl Jones, James Earl Jones, James Earl Jones, James Earl Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Native American actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:American actors and actresses Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Korean War veteran Category:Death scenes in video game Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:War veterans Category:Stage Actors Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Marquand Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:People who died in Conan the Barbarian Films Category:People who died in Scary Movie Category:People who died in Jack Ryan Films Category:Death scenes by lightsaber